


Working out the Kinks

by OftheLilies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A month of build up., Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Flirtatious Tony Stark, Light BDSM, Living Together, Lots of build up to that point though, M/M, Mutual Pining, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, Working out your problems through sex, because that always works!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheLilies/pseuds/OftheLilies
Summary: Steve is the first Avenger to move into the Avengers Tower. It will just be him and Tony Stark, alone together for weeks. It works itself out.Sexily.





	Working out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).



> Prompt: Steve is the first Avenger to move in – he & Tony are cohabitating alone in the tower/mansion for a few weeks. It works out. Sexily.
> 
> I was very excited (terrified) to fill out this prompt for the lovely Robin_tCJ. They told me about the Stony discord community and were one of my first welcomes to the Stony community period! I hope you enjoyed this fic. Thank you to [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/profile) for the amazing job they did betaing this fic. Happy reading everyone!

**Day 1**

 

Steve wasn’t sure what had him unsettled. 

 

Standing at the edges of a newly built community floor, Tony gave him a welcoming smile that made all the concerns he’d mulled over seem silly now. Still, Steve took careful, measured steps when he came  further into the ultra modernistic space. He eyed the open floor plan and large reaching windows with an ounce of dread. Even with as many feet up as they were the space didn’t appear tactically well designed for all its flair.

 

“Welcome to the Avengers Tower Cap,” Tony had begun excitedly pointing out the features in the room. There was a communal kitchen, dugout television space and more modern amenities that would take Steve an hour or two to figure out.

 

Whatever his reservations may be, staying here made sense. Steve knew that team bonding lended well to teamwork. The Avengers had managed to save the world from aliens when they knew each other for less than a couple days; if they actually lived in the same building and did team building exercises and training drills on a daily basis, there was no telling what they could accomplish in the modern era. 

 

“I can show you around your floor, if you’d like?” Tony had paused, turning his tone flat and disinterested. 

 

“I don’t need a whole floor Mr. Stark,” Steve started in protest. He’d felt lost those few days in the SHIELD mandated apartment with no belongings and a constant uncertainty of what to do with himself. Every inch of unfilled space felt like a reminder of everything that was missing in this alternate plane of reality called the future.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing special. Everyone’s got a floor,” Tony muttered, gaze flickering outside to the tops of other buildings. 

 

Steve pulled at the edges of his plaid shirt. Tony’s facial expression had indicated early on that he didn’t approve of the outfit. “I’d like to meet with the rest of the team before you show me my… floor.” Steve added hastily, “If that’s okay?”

 

“I mean,” Tony trailed off appearing lost in thought. “Sure it’s okay? I’m not going to stop you or anything. Are you planning to camp out in this room for a few weeks? I can arrange that if that’s what you want. Not sure if that couch is meant for sleeping. I guess I could get a sleeper sofa?” Tony started muttering the rest to himself. 

 

Steve tried his best to follow. “A sleeper sofa?”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to puzzle Steve out like he was playing a trick. He widened his eyes and smirked when the realization hit.  “Bruce, Natasha and Clint haven’t move in yet Rogers. Thor is only going to be a part timer and is also not here yet. Did I not tell you that?”

 

No, he had not.  

 

It shouldn’t have made a difference. The two of them, alone, in the same building would hardly cause Armageddon. If anything, it gave Steve a chance to build a better rapport with the self-proclaimed genius. 

 

“Is that not okay?” How Tony managed to shove badly-concealed hurt and haughty contempt into one glance sealed the deal. He’d have to fix this somehow.

 

“No, I was just surprised,” Steve responded quickly, awkwardly. He looked away to try and figure out a plan to fix the unfriendliness growing between the two of them again. Steve stared back to the silhouettes of skyscrapers against a closing day. “When are they moving in?”

 

Tony’s guard was firmly back up. The shift in posture was noticeable and Steve would be kicking himself over it for days. It wasn’t Tony’s fault that he made him so uncomfortable. It was like blaming a person for simply existing. It was Steve’s problem. 

 

“A month. Bruce had some loose ends in India he felt obligated to wrap up. Romanoff and Barton have, er… I’m not actually sure. Maybe they’d be more willing to indulge the details of their spy business to you.”

 

Steve nodded, still avoiding direct contact, but he was able to catch Tony rolling his eyes anyway. 

 

“Your floor is two levels down. If you need help or having any questions ask JARVIS. He’s an AI, programmed throughout the building. Just call out his name and he’ll answer. Seem simple? Good. I’ll be in my workshop.” Tony’s smile seemed fake when he turned on his heel and walked out.

 

Steve waited until he was gone to say, “JARVIS, why am I such an idiot?” 

 

He didn’t expect the resulting voice and jumped when the British voice answered, “I’m afraid I do not have enough data to accurately answer that question, Captain.”

 

That was kind of nifty, but not the answer he wanted. “Me neither pal.”

 

**Day 3**

 

Steve had given the Tony situation a lot of thought, not just over the past two days of stilted social interaction on his part, but during his drive visiting states as well. They’d gotten off on the wrong foot and he couldn’t say it was all Tony’s fault either. Perhaps it wasn’t his fault at all. Waking up in New York months ago had felt surreal. Stepping from one world into another had bent his perception of reality to a point that it felt dreamlike, past the realm of possibility. Steve had stolen false comfort from that, that he’d dreamt all of this up and he would wake up back in a time where he knew who he was and what to do next with his life.

 

Then he saw Tony Stark.

 

It was like a little bit of the past mixed into the shadows, but that wasn’t it. Not really. If he’d given any thought to it in the past he probably would have either imagined Howard with no children or a variety from different women. Not Tony, however, with the guarded intensity to his eyes, razor sharp wit and penchant for self sacrifice that rivaled his own. The strange layers that shifted constantly left Steve unsure as to what about the man was a construct and what was the truth. 

 

He never had to wonder if Tony was real..Steve’s mind, for all its creativity, wasn’t capable of conjuring that. That weak illusion had been shattered from the moment Tony landed in that red and gold suit. Steve might have disliked him for that, hated him even, but that was hardly fair. Steve knew how unfair life could be and found himself feeling guilty over it.

 

Especially when Tony kept giving. Stacks of books, newspaper articles, videos to watch, links for JARVIS to look up for Steve. Each more surprisingly useful than the next, filling all the blanks from his time in the ice and acquainting him with tons of new colloquialisms and lingo that made sure he could keep up.

 

It was nice. Tony had created a list of television and movies he thought he should watch too. Steve started working up the nerve to ask Tony to watch them with him.

  
  


**Day 5**

 

Steve spent most of his time in the gym when he wasn’t studying up on the twenty-first century. Tony never went there and that would have to change. Eventually. When he stopped staring at Steve like he was a moment away from a verbal strike. 

 

Steve didn’t only spend all his time there to keep himself up in fighting shape, but to wear himself out, so that when he went to bed it would be fast, thoughtless, without the reminder of cold or the idea of being trapped in the passage of time. Unfound, but never forgotten. He pushed himself so that when he slept it was a blanket of darkness rather than memories or nightmares. Exhaustion would keep him from waking up throughout the night.

 

Which was why he was relatively pissed off to find he hadn’t been woken by a murderous intruder but Tony. Tony, who was currently staring down at where Steve gripped his arm tightly, eyes widened comically. In the dark, Steve could see perfectly, the fear, excitement and calculations running across Tony’s face. He could feel that pulse hammering against palm. Tony yanked his arm back hard; Steve let him. 

 

Tony glared wordlessly. 

 

Steve didn’t bother telling him that he’d missed being flung across the room by scant seconds, head first into the glass, pieces of himself broken without the suit on. He must have known from the way Steve had grabbed at him that it wasn’t a grip meant for friends. Not that they were - that wasn’t the point. The point was Tony would have bruises and shouldn’t have come in his room without warning unless he had a good reason.

 

Steve pushed himself up into a seated position, still eyeing Tony eyeing him, a strange feedback circle that led to that discomfort. Tony’s eyes must have completely adjusted to the darkened room by now. 

 

“You don’t sleep with a shirt on,” Tony finally mused, distractedly looking out the window whilst making this observation. His voice was soft in a way voices get at night, like he was afraid of waking someone. “I thought you’d be more of a matching flannel guy.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to make of that. It sounded mocking, but he wasn’t sure why. “Do you make a habit of startling super soldiers awake or do you like risking your safety?”

 

“I’m sure, given the chance I’d have formed that habit, but alas you are my first super soldier. Jury’s out on the last one.” But it wasn’t, was it? Otherwise Steve wouldn’t feel like so much of an executioner.

 

“Why are you here?” Steve asked, sighing. It couldn’t be too important with Tony’s lack of urgency. He may be able to push a joke into any situation, but he also knew how to take things seriously when the need came.

 

“I told you I was going to fix the problem with the television. I was in such a rush to get everything done before you got here that I didn’t do it myself. Made a note to myself, save time and do it yourself.”

 

“You said that. Yes,” Steve agreed, recalling their earlier conversation and how Steve repeated over and over that it wasn’t important. That it could wait. He also didn’t want to admit that the problem may not be because of the installation of the device at all, but Steve pushing the wrong buttons. Remotes didn’t use to have so many dang buttons. “I just wasn’t expecting you to do it at-” Steve glanced toward the clock’s red lettering, “two AM.”

 

“It’s not two. Is it two? It is two. Wow, time flies. Huh.” Tony smiled sheepishly, and raked his hand toward the disorganized strands of hair. “Sorry Cap, sincerely. I thought it was a lot earlier than that. Figured you turned in early like a - well. Never mind. I’ll see you in the morning. Later morning.” Tony walked out of the room and Steve didn’t know whether to smile at his retreating form or tell him off more thoroughly. 

  
  


**Day 6**

 

Tony Stark was a menace, Steve decided, when he pulled out an empty milk container for his cereal. 

 

He yawned as he stared at where the milk should be.

 

An absolute thoughtless, unthinking, menace. 

  
  


**Day 9**

 

He knew he’d gone into this hoping to fix things with Tony, but he could possibly strangle Tony Stark.

 

That was a lie that he instantly regretted, not because of lack of capability but... What Steve wanted to say  was that Tony knew how to press all of his buttons because given the chance when did Tony not push someone’s buttons?

 

This latest situation had stepped over a line Steve hadn’t known he’d needed to be aware of at all.

 

It had started uncomfortably. Steve was flipping through these pieces of literature, all on the art of modern dating - the best tactics to get women or men to continue courtship with or how best to take them to bed. It made the back of Steve’s neck itch and he couldn’t believe that this is what Tony had sent over today. The first part was in some ways helpful –not that Steve was interested in dating or anything like that, he wasn’t– but to confirm the differences he’d already suspected. People were much more openly free with themselves than they had been in the thirties and forties. That there weren’t as many restrictions to a lot of things, and certainly not gender.

 

It was changes like that that made Steve a proud of the future he now lived in, that the people from his era had in fact made the world into a slightly better place than they found it. They still had so much more to accomplish when it came to acceptance, but it gave him hope.

 

It had gotten steadily worse from there when Steve was about two thirds through the electronic files Tony had sent over. The last few videos had covered other aspects of LGBTQ throughout history. Naturally, when he ran across a video that said something along the lines of “Older Twink Takes It All,” he’d been expecting a rousing speech. 

 

It wasn’t a rousing speech.

 

He guessed that some of the images were themselves rousing. Steve would never admit how slow of a realization it was; he’d been confused by the brunette’s nakedness. He was more perplexed at the presence of restraints, running his mind over it being some performance art piece. The appearance of a well-muscled blonde with a healthy erection had banished any innocent conclusions. Steve’s face flushed red and he knew he should have turned off the screen immediately…

 

He did, after a minute.

 

Intrigue  beat out the growing anger at Tony’s love of making fun of Steve’s–perceived–uptightness. Steve was on the elevator with the makings of a speech. He didn’t have a problem with those kinds of relationships. He didn’t care who slept with whom as long as it was consensual. Yes, he’d grown up in the forties. Yes, the times were different, but he’d also grown up in Brooklyn and attended art school. The concepts weren’t as foreign to him as Tony seemed to think and Steve refused to be the punchline to this particular joke. 

 

It was really the great makings of a speech, but the doors onto Tony’s floor wouldn’t budge. “JARVIS, I’d like to gain entrance to Tony’s quarters,” Steve said up to the ceiling.

 

“I apologize Captain, but the current protocol settings doesn’t allow your access to the floor. Shall I notify Sir you are looking for him when he wakes?”

 

Steve stared hard at the doors and how easy they would be to kick in. He thought about how Tony could come visit him while he was sleeping whenever he pleased. “Yes, please,” he said with a sigh. 

 

He spent several hours waiting for Tony on the communal floor. Steve hadn’t realized how late Tony tended to stay in. It was well past noon when he finally made his first appearance of the day. He had bedridden curls and a sleep dazed expression as he walked past Steve right into the kitchen.

 

Steve scrambled up from the couch after him. “Stark,” Steve barked. 

 

Tony groaned.  “I’m sure whatever scolding I’m about to get can wait until after coffee Rogers.” 

 

“No, it can’t,” Steve ground out, but Tony already had a mug out and was pressing a series of buttons on the overly complicated coffee machine.

 

“Been a bit since I’ve seen you this red-faced,” Tony mused. “This will either be very good or very bad.”

 

Steve’s glower only intensified. “Bad. You can’t-” Steve realized for all of his fuming he’d forgotten exactly what is was he wanted to say and how best to deliver it. “You can’t-” he started and stopped again while Tony gave him a look that said there was a quip waiting on the tip of his tongue, one that would send Steve right over the precarious edge he was teetering on. “You can’t send videos like that. It’s inappropriate.”

 

Tony pursed his mouth thoughtfully.  “That’s surprisingly–well, okay. I thought you found history interesting. I have to say I’m a little disappointed you found them inappropriate Cap.”

 

Steve couldn’t remember the last time he’d been chided and found the heat in his face only intensified. “Not the history videos Stark. The other one. The one with the bed and the people and the rope. That one.”

 

Tony paused, tilting his head slowly. “The one with the things and the rope?” he echoed with a blank stare. “I’m going to need a reminder. JARVIS, can you bring up what Steve’s talking about?”

 

“No, Tony that’s not-” 

 

He cut off when the projection started up right where it’d left off on Steve’s television screen. The men hadn’t bothered with any foreplay, skipping directly to the main event. The bigger man was fucking into the one tied to the bed. Each wrist and ankle secured tightly to a post, the bright red of the rope a perfect contrast to skin, stayed taught under the tension each harsh thrust created. Every muscle in Steve’s body locked up while Tony took a long sip from his coffee mug.

 

Steve’s mouth was too dry to continue whatever he’d been planning to say. “Is there a particular reason JARVIS is showing me porn Steve?” Tony finally asked, far too nonchalantly, as if they weren’t both hearing the blonde man whispering filthy things in the brunette’s ear. 

 

“I-” Steve took a steadying breath. “You sent that to me. It’s not– can you turn that off?” Steve asked, eyes skipping back and forth between Tony and the admittedly erotic images. Tony was still schooling his expression. Tony had one of the best poker faces Steve had ever seen, but he could still tell something was lurking under the depths of brown eyes. 

 

Another long sip of coffee and several more seconds of low groaning before Tony said, “JARVIS shut the feed before Steve goes into cardiac arrest.” 

Steve was revisiting the strangulation idea. The moment the video went off it felt easier to breathe. Steve realized how hot he was starting to get and was tempted to undo the top button of his shirt. “I didn’t send that to you as much as I wish I had,” Tony mused, eyes roving over the flush on Steve’s neck. 

 

“I’m not going to argue with you over this,” Steve said, finding it easier to inject the steely tone he needed into the sentence without those images being shown.

 

“I know the internet is very complicated,” Tony placated. He’d turned away and was ambling toward the fridge. “JARVIS can explain it to you or I can, later. When I’m awake. I’ll even show you how to look up those videos on purpose.”

 

Steve started backtracking through everything he’d done, looking for an error that could possibly result in that video. He didn’t find one. Steve had opened the file in the folder that had been sent to his newly set up Stark Server, just as Tony had directed him to days ago.

 

“Sir if I may interject. You sent that video along with multiple other files at four forty-two this morning, despite any suggestions to stave off until being better awake.”

 

Steve was only a couple steps before  a victory smirk. He settled for crossing his arms over his chest and boring holes into Tony’s skull. 

 

Tony gave an annoyed look to nothing in particular. “Huh. Admittedly that video did look familiar. Sorry about that Cap. Complete accident. Won’t happen again.”  He clapped Steve on his back, taking an orange and his coffee with him.

 

“This conversation is far from done!” Steve called when he realized Tony was going to leave the floor all together.

 

“I think you might stroke out if this conversation continues,” Tony countered. “And I’m not going to be the one to explain to Fury how it happened.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes and snorted. “I was in the army. Takes more than a skin flick to cause me any problems.”

 

Tony raised a brow, with a slow smile that Steve couldn’t entirely decipher. All he knew was a sinking feeling in his gut that he didn’t entirely dislike. “Duly noted.” 

  
  


**Day 10**

 

Steve thought a lot about Tony and tried to decide whether or not it was an accident. He didn’t appear very apologetic, but Steve didn’t know if the man knew what apologetic should look like to begin with. If he believed it had been accidental then what was Tony doing with the video in the first place...watching it?

 

Steve shook his head from his, tossing away another sketch. The deep reds and burgundies kept twisting together until it looked a lot like knot. Tony had been in a relationship with Pepper until a couple months ago. All of the photos in the past also tended to be of Tony with a different woman on his arm. Though, Steve guessed if he really thought about it that didn’t mean much. 

 

Attraction wasn’t that simple. It didn’t need to follow a pattern or be restricted to one thing because that’s what they knew. You could be attracted to whoever you wanted. In the open even, given the changes in legality. 

 

He felt a little like he wasn’t applying this logic to Tony at all anymore.

  
  


**Day 12**

 

There were many benefits to the Super Soldier Serum, more than Steve could list or be thankful for. He always had mixed feelings about the perfect recall. It helped him learn skills faster, become a better soldier and leader. The ability to remember almost everything he’d seen and heard allowed him to better adapt to all that came with this new century faster than he suspected most could.

 

It also made it easy to relive moments. Mistakes. He could see them perfectly play out. People he didn’t save but could have, friends that weren’t there anymore because he went with a plan that wasn’t foolproof. The image of a body falling over a cliffside surrounded by bleak whiteness, but no sound of a crash.

 

The ability to recall events never faltered, even when Steve wished it would. Until it wasn’t. He kept thinking about that video, only the faces were all wrong.

  
  


**Day 15**

 

Steve was enacting a little bit of revenge. 

 

It needed to be done after Tony had woken him up at some forsaken hour to do a suit fitting. On one side Steve had to admire Tony’s dedication to any given project, how he’d go at it tirelessly. On the other, this was the fifth time Tony had done this and his sense of boundaries tended to vary from day to day. 

 

Which brought them here.

 

“But seriously Cap, if I wanted a trainer I’d hire one,” Tony lightly panted with each step he took forward on the treadmill. 

 

Steve made a noncommittal noise. Two hours in and Tony was faring better than he’d predicted. They’d done a series endurance based activities. Steve stated it was to get a better idea of what Tony’s stamina would be like out in the field. Which, yes, it had been true, he probably would need to do them at some point. Had it been necessary to have JARVIS wake Tony up at five to get them done? Debatable. 

 

“You know I could have done this on my own and just sent you my results.”

 

Steve ignored that too. It was frankly amazing that Tony could keep up the chatter and one-liners for this long. 

 

“Don’t tell me you are going to have me do all of this in the suit as well.” Tony had submitted his opinion that this –performing these tasks without the suit– was mostly pointless, that they would be shit out of luck if Tony was running around out in the field without a suit. Steve thought that was a bit of an exaggeration. Maybe Tony wasn’t as physically powerful without the armor and the weapons that came with it, but there was a lot to say for his intellect. Steve suspected Tony could make a weapon out of anything, if given the chance. 

 

If he said that out loud, thought, he knew Tony would take it as an insult. Steve was getting a little better at navigating around these kinds of issues. 

 

None of this was to say Tony was a slouch when it came to physicality. When Stark had waltzed into the gym in that tight, ridiculous outfit, Steve hadn’t been expecting much. Seriously, when did they start making work out outfits like that? Designed to cling to every inch of his body like an additional layer of skin. He’d always been under the impression that working out should be unimpeded by looser more comfortable clothing, but this outfit followed the lines of sinewy muscle so well that it was like it wasn’t there at all. 

 

Steve caught himself staring at Tony’s bicep again and redirected. “Faster?” Steve asked.

 

“Faster? Sure, why not. Hit me with your best shot Cap.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes on cue, but pressed the button to increase the speed of the belt. He pressed it once...another time. Tony kept talking, but Steve was watching the sweat drip down his neck and the strain of continued movement. He pressed the button again. Tony started to badly string his sentences together and Steve’s mind wandered farther. Steve stopped taking notes on his clipboard, which he hadn't really needed anyway. He pressed the button again and all words ceased. Tony gave him a quick hurried glance before his flushed face set in a grim line. Tony stared resolutely forward while his legs hurried to match the pace.

 

Again. Again. Again. 

 

Tony was barely pushing out breaths and Steve looked a bit dazed when Tony yanked at the safety clip, and the treadmill slowed to a stop. He bent over, hands resting on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. The sounds of his heavy inhales and exhales filled the room. 

 

“I’m not a fucking gazelle Rogers,” Tony rasped out, not looking up. “Or you.”

 

Steve snapped out of his stupor and into motion when he realized the extent of what had just happened. “Oh gosh. Just, uh, let me get you a towel. Do you need water? I’ll get you water.” Steve was all for pushing limits, but heading towards forty miles per hour with someone that didn’t do that kind of running regularly was dangerous. He could have put Tony up for weeks with his stupidity. 

 

Tony laughed. “Don’t worry your pretty head over it Cap. I can get my own water. That was fun. Still not going running with you in the morning. Nothing can get me up that early.” Tony’s jump from the treadmill was a little more wobbly than Steve would have liked. He grimaced at the exaggerated movement to the bottled water. 

 

“It’s good exercise,” Steve grumbled, guilt making his protest half hearted at best. He couldn’t exactly fight for more team exercise related activities when Tony was clearly already in great shape. Somehow, the sweat made the fabric draped over Tony’s frame seem even thinner. Steve did his best not to look. 

 

“I promise I could think of a dozen ways to exercise that you’d enjoy more.” It wasn’t difficult to figure out the innuendo from the sudden pitch drop and dark gaze from under longer eyelashes. 

 

Steve’s words caught in his throat. Tony’s smile grew wider. He grabbed the the towel Steve held out to him.

 

“Catch you later Cap. Let me know how I scored in my physical exam.”

  
  


**Day 17**

 

Steve won’t admit it to anyone, but he spent a lot of time in his room thinking about Tony Stark. Not in  _ that _ way, but in...he can’t figure out what Tony ever meant. Nothing was ever as simple as a surface level understanding that would take only a moment to decipher. Tony was clever and always had a comeback. It was unclear if he was teasing, being flirtatious, defensive, or actually mean. And if he was  being flirtatious, was he being flirtatious in an actually interested way, in a teasing way, in a mean way, or as a defense mechanism?

 

People couldn’t have always been this complicated. Steve pulled at the strands of his hair and hoped the rest of the Avengers would arrive already. Then, there wouldn’t be as much one-on-one interaction and everyone else could be perplexed by the unclear motivation behind Tony’s actions or inactions. 

 

Did he also mention that Tony kept leaving empty milk cartons in the fridge that Steve would discover after his early morning runs? Because that kept happening too.

  
  


**Day 20**

 

In hindsight, it was really shocking that it had taken this long for the press to bombard him on his way back from a run. It couldn’t be past six-thirty, and yet a throng of them had gathered in front of the door leading to the Avengers Tower. The flashing lights and overwhelming number of questions had him reeling. 

 

“Captain how are you adjusting to the 21st Century?”

 

“Is Tony Stark hiding any under-the-table weapons dealings from the public again?”

 

“Steve is it true you and Tony are living together? Are you two involved in a romantic relationship?” 

 

Steve visibly sputtered at the last one. 

 

He quickly weighed his options. Steve could push through the crowd, but if he pushed someone just the tiniest bit too hard it would turn into its own story. There was the option of turning heel and waiting them out. Chances were great that they’d just follow him wherever he went and there was no telling how long it would take for a bigger story to come along. Steve had the option of talking to the mass of people…he’d been coached on how to handle the 1940s press, but not these types of reporters that were asking increasingly invasive questions. One bad sound bite could take up an entire press cycle and Tony would be mocking him for hours.

 

He sent a wayward glance around him, trying to come up with a better plan.

 

“Ladies, gentleman. Let’s give the good Captain some room to breathe.” Tony called out over everyone. He was the type of man that could get the attention of any room just by walking into it. When he spoke, the effect was instantaneous. All gazes and camera snapped to the entrance where he stood. “I’d be happy to answer any questions. Unlike Steve, I get jealous if the camera is off me for too long.” 

 

Answer any questions were the magic words. They started throwing everything they could at Tony’s way, as if Steve weren’t even there anymore. He could now easily walk around the edges of the crowd to where Tony stood.

 

“Of course Steve is adjusting well! He’s Captain America!” 

 

“Would I hide anything from you guys?”

 

“I can’t think of a better place in the world for Steve to stay. He was a good friend of my father’s and is a good friend of mine. Ha, he wishes we were romantically involved. But I’ll admit some would say we argue like a married couple.”

 

Tony was in his element. Steve could give a good speech, knew exactly what to say to motivate the troops, but not this. He didn’t know how to half answer a question while playfully deflecting to the next. He didn’t know how to fake a smile while making it look like he actually wanted to be there. Steve hadn’t become who he was for the spotlight and had never learned the skills that came with being in one. Tony made it look easy. 

 

He sent Steve a sideways smile while nodding his head toward the doors, motioning for Steve to go inside. 

 

Over half an hour later, when Tony strutted in, Steve realized that despite the time Tony was immaculately dressed. He wore a three-piece suit and perfectly combed hair, even given the early hour. He walked to where Steve had been waiting for him in the lobby. “Sorry about that. I’ll do what I can to minimize the vultures in the future, Cap.”

 

“No, thank you for handling that.”

 

Tony shrugged. “It’s what I do. I get lonely if there isn’t a camera around.” The smile he gave Steve was the same one he gave to the reporters. Capable of making Steve think he was the only person in the world, but fake. He couldn’t believe that smile, not for a second.

 

“I thought nothing could get you up this early.” 

 

Tony’s smile grew and lit up his eyes from the inside. Steve could feel his heart constricting in his throat. “I guess some things are worth getting up for.” Steve glanced at Tony’s mouth and then back at his eyes. “Captain America in distress happens to be one of them.”

 

Steve scoffed. “I was not in distress.” 

 

“You had these big blue 'help me' eyes. I helped you. Say thanks! I usually charge for that much press time.” Steve wanted to argue against that, vehemently, but when Tony suggested they go upstairs for breakfast it didn’t seem like a point worth arguing.

  
  


**Day 23**

 

Steve liked Tony. Respected him. Sometimes even found him bizarrely attractive. Not that Steve had a crush, he didn’t. This wasn’t butterflies in the stomach, bashful courtship, writing about Tony in a diary. It was more like a feeling that ran rampant in his throat and chest, a building frustration, a thing that made his blood feel like it was on fire. It was all to such a degree that he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to have sex with Tony or throw him out a window.

 

Moments like this he leant toward the latter.

 

He’s pretty sure –scratch that– he’s completely certain that he’d invited Tony to watch some tapes of the team fighting against the Chitauri. SHIELD had promised Steve that they would get as much footage of the battle as they possibly could. They made good on it, delivering stacks of DVDs to the Tower. Steve had planned to go over each one and watch how the team worked, what had gone well during the battle, how they could improve and most of all, how to prepare for intergalactic attacks in the future.

 

There was so much that could be found from old footage. It would really help him strategize what kind of exercises they should do as a team once all of the team arrived. Tony had said he’d have JARVIS analyze it and give him any feedback he needed. 

 

Which…was fine. Kind of. Would Steve write down sections of tapes he thought Tony should watch and find a way to force him to watch it? Probably, but for now, Tony’s AI analyzing the tapes probably had its own advantages. 

 

Steve had been planning to use the communal television to do this because the screen stretched a large section of that side of the room. The sheer size of it and high definition would allow him to pick up details he may not pick up on the smaller screen in his room. However, sometime between nine last night when he went to bed and right now, a particularly huge Tony whirlwind had ripped through the common area.

 

There were parts to various electronics that were strewn across the floor. The television had been dismounted from the wall and Steve had no doubt that the number of metallic pieces before him came from the device. To be fair, other devices had been taken apart and strewn about as well. The toaster. A cell phone…the fridge. He hadn’t purposefully gone for the TV.

 

“JARVIS?”

 

“Yes, Captain?” JARVIS questioned. He seemed tired. 

 

“Please get Tony, before I drag him down here.”

 

He didn’t know the AI was capable of sighing until then. “Right away Captain.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve put his tapes down and surveyed the damage.

 

He’d seen Tony tinker around with objects before. He would thoughtlessly take simple devices apart before putting them back together like it was automatic. He’d do it when he was talking or explaining something entirely different. He had this amazing mind that could be channeled into things Steve would have never thought of in an entire lifetime. Steve wouldn’t ever truly understand how Tony reached the places he did…but something had gone awry if it resulted in the current mess. Tony was also old enough to know how to clean up after himself.

 

“Oh no, hands on the hips. What am I in for this time?”  Steve did a slow turn and stopped a bit short. The sight of Tony in a threadbare undershirt and loose pajama bottoms almost jolted Steve right out of his angry state. Steve took in the blue glow from the arc reactor, but he was more fascinated by the amount of skin on display.

 

The urge to lecture him was strong, but Tony would interrupt him two sentences in. The interruption would spiral Steve into a more anger and then they’d be bickering back and forth. 

 

He went with, “This is a mess.” 

 

Tony looked around the room, and his eyes widened in surprise. “You’re right. I thought I told DUM-E…did I?” Tony ruffled his hands through his already bed tousled hair. “I didn’t, did I JARVIS? Never mind, don’t answer that.”

 

Tony’s post-sleep slowness was a bit endearing. “Can you please clean it up and fix the television so I can watch the tapes?”

 

Tony’s gaze flickered over to the tapes. “I didn’t know you were starting so early.”  He huffed out a long breath, still ruffling his hair. Steve tried to look as disinterested as possible. “I’ll get DUM-E-”

 

Steve cut him off. “Do you know how to clean up your own messes?” he snapped. He didn’t intend to lash out, but he was frustrated at Tony, and it just slipped out.  He wished he could take the question back immediately. 

 

“Well, I made DUM-E, so technically I am.” 

 

“Technicalities-”

 

“Okay, I’m going to cut you off there, Cap, because it’s early. I haven’t had any coffee. You want to yell at me post-coffee go for it. I was calling DUM-E to gather the pieces while I fix the television. That way you can watch your home DVD collection faster, but while DUM-E is on his way I’ll get started on the cleaning? I know we both value efficiency and I know this is a big inconvenience. Do you know how to make coffee?” 

 

It was the fastest an argument between them had been diffused. Especially with no outside intervention. Maybe it was because Tony was tired. It could be because Steve was taken aback by his current outfit…or maybe it was progress. 

 

“Yeah, I can make coffee.” He’d never liked it, but it had fueled his mother the same way it seemed to fuel Tony Stark. He was sure that, given a minute, he could figure out the fancy machine in the kitchen.

 

Steve almost walked into a wall when Tony got on his knees to start picking up various pieces that belonged to the television. He could spend hours drawing the strong lines of Tony’s shoulder. The dip in his back…but he highly doubted that there would be any recreation of that ass in those pajama pants. Steve could feel his hand clenching and unclenching as he was suspended in a state of maddening inaction. All he could do was stare.

 

Tony chose that moment to look back. He did a double take. Steve watched Tony take in the slightly open mouth, dilated pupils, rising flush on his neck. Steve was being obvious, but couldn’t find himself to care when Tony grinned back flirtatiously and wiggled his butt while he pretending to get back to cleaning.

 

The moment was broken when Tony opened his mouth. “Not falling into that creepy old man stereotype, are you Rogers?” 

 

Steve blushed and ducked his head. Once again he couldn’t tell where that comment landed in the spectrum of Tony Stark. He blamed the sudden dizzy-headache inducing feeling on his blood not knowing where to go. 

 

When he passed Tony a cup of coffee, Tony’s fingers lingered against Steve’s own.

  
  


**Day 24**

 

Tony actually –Steve wanted to say he woke up early enough to go on a run- but in reality he stayed up late enough to join Steve on his run. The chatter wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

  
  


**Day 25**

 

Steve wasn’t a boxer, but there was something special about lightly knocking Tony around a ring that was blood pounding. It was a combination of the constant re-evaluation and determination in Tony’s eyes, light groans at a particularly direct punch, and the way his whole face lit up when he managed to land a hit on Steve that made the whole experience intoxicating. 

 

Steve thought about it long into the day, past the night, when he was alone in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling.

  
  


**Day 26**

 

Tony made up some flimsy excuse to wake Steve up again. Steve didn’t hear a word of whatever bullshit Tony had made up. He just liked the way Tony couldn’t help but steal glances at his chest. They both pretended that this wasn’t building up to something. That Tony really came into Steve’s bedroom to talk about possible changes to– Steve didn’t know. He just stupidly said yes to it all. 

  
  


**Day 27**

 

Tony still didn’t know how to not leave empty containers in the fridge. It was infuriating. He also left other objects around in the common room. There was a random piece of rope that was too short to really do anything with…but its bright red was evocative enough to have Steve running back up to his room with it. He barely got his hands down the front of his pants before he came into his hand.

 

Clearly, Tony was infuriating and this was at least fifty percent his fault. 

  
  


**Day 28**

 

“I don’t understand how this happened,” Steve admitted. 

 

“Testing some new functions with the gauntlets. These things happen.” 

 

Steve nodded, taking in how Tony’s one gauntlet covered hand was stuck several feet into the concrete wall of his workshop.” The gauntlet's fist had been curled when the incident happened so Tony couldn’t easily extract himself. He’d called Steve down to do…Steve wasn’t exactly sure.

 

“Are you going to stare at me all day or help?”

 

Steve didn’t think Tony needed his help at all. There had to  be a number of devices in here that could break through the wall without risking Tony’s hand. Not to mention the hand was well protected by the material of the armor. It would take someone either very recklessly going into the wall or deliberately trying to harm Tony to do any damage.

 

Regardless of Tony’s reasoning, having him here unable to move away was...a lot like Steve’s recent fantasies. He would admit that he’d never envisioned Tony with one gauntleted-clad hand stuck in a wall, but he was mostly immobile and at Steve’s mercy. Tony glared at Steve and was complaining. 

 

Steve took a deep breath. “Stay still.” There were several ways he could approach this. Only one allowed him to press up against Tony, so he took advantage of it, breathing heavily in his ear. “You okay?”

 

Tony didn’t say anything, but Steve heard his breathing hitch and his heart pick up to a rabbit-like pace. “Yeah, I’m fine. Get me out of this thing already.”

 

Steve smiled and wondered if Tony could feel it. He grabbed  the gauntlet, letting his fingers get a steady purchase into the metal. One harsh pull later sent them both stumbling backwards at the strength of the motion. A few pieces of concrete went flying and Tony was on the floor. Tony brushed the dust off his invention before dismantling it from his hand.

 

“Not entirely useless Cap. I should keep you down here more often.”

 

“Plan on getting your hand stuck in the wall again?”

 

Tony smirked. “That’s not the plan, but I’m sure you have more uses than that.”

 

Steve could think of a few. He wanted to bend down and kiss Tony until he could make sense of him, wipe that smirk and all of its implications right off his face. Instead, he goes back up to his room and draws more pictures of Tony. In them he was again stuck and helpless, but this time Steve could do whatever he wanted. 

 

What’s more, Tony let him. 

  
  


**Day 29**

 

He doesn’t see Tony all day. Stark was busy, JARVIS said. It wasn’t the first time he’d been told that. Tony was a very busy person; he helped run a large business and did a lot of engineering work in his lab…but not even coming up to say hi to Steve was the most maddening thing he’d done so far.

 

Steve missed him.

  
  


**Day 30**

 

Steve didn’t know what time it was and he didn’t particularly care what time it was either. It’d been almost a full two days since he’d last had Tony within a couple feet of him and now he was in his room. 

 

“Sorry to wake you.” He’d said the same thing the last two times this had happened. 

 

Steve blinked when the room became dimly lit. He looked at Tony with sleep-dazed eyes and blinked again. Steve saw Tony’s mouth open with a lie forming into a shape right there on his tongue. He’d say same thing as last time, that whatever Tony wanted could absolutely wait until the morning. Steve would pretend like it was important enough to keep him there just a little longer and Tony would finally glance down at Steve, slowly taking in every inch of them. No one would say their real thoughts aloud and Tony would leave. However, tomorrow the other Avengers would be here and Tony’s little visits like this would likely stop. Whatever window that was currently open now might be closed forever. 

 

So, Steve smiled. “Are you about to make up some fake burning question to ask me?”

 

Tony made an affronted sound, but there was amusement lurking behind the false indignation. “Of course not. I-” 

 

Steve was too tired, too frustrated, and too pent up with too many emotions to listen to the rest of it. He yanked Tony forward by the edge of his shirt, dragged him down to this level to finally kiss the man that had been driving him slowly insane for weeks. Tony met him halfway, open mouth melding perfectly with his. Steve tangled his fingers into the brown curls, and he pulled Tony further onto the bed. Steve didn’t want to pull away with Tony half on top of him, tongues fighting for dominance, but Tony needed to breathe. 

 

He broke away, gasping. “Glad we’re finally on the same page, Cap,” he managed between strangled breaths. Tony flicked his tongue out to trace his own bottom lip when it should be on Steve’s instead.

 

Steve rectified that, and he flipped Tony over so that Steve was on top of him. Tony brushed a finger across the expanse of his chest and down farther while Steve explored his mouth in all the ways he’d only been dreaming about. Before Tony could get too far on his adventure, Steve grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head. 

 

Steve held himself away from Tony, trying to catch his breath. “We should talk about this.” 

 

Tony looked up at his hands, and admired at how Steve only needed one hand to hold his two. Tony tugged his wrists against Steve’s palm in a test of strength. Steve couldn’t help but grin and could feel himself getting undeniably hard at Tony’s weak attempt to free himself.

 

“That’s what I came here to do. You dragged me into bed before I could talk and I highly approve. We should do more of that.” Tony arched up against Steve, pressing his groin against Steve’s. Steve groaned. 

 

“I-I’m serious.”

 

Tony licked his bottom lip again. Steve barely restrained himself this time. “What are you wasting time for then? Talk.” Tony had a curl of hair across his forehead. He looked younger like that. The desire glowing from his eyes was so obvious Steve couldn’t believe he waited this long.

 

“I want to do things,” Steve stopped to clear his throat. “I want to do–” Steve ran through all the thoughts and words running through his head. “I want to tie you up, fuck you. I want you to listen to every goddamn word I say and do exactly as I say for once in your life. I want to punish you if you don’t listen because you are so frustrating.” Steve was panting and he couldn’t remember the last time his body had required that of him. “I just want you.” 

 

Tony slack-jawed and desperate was a sight. “I’m down with that.” 

 

Steve chuckled. “That’s clear. Now. But in order to do those things we need to talk first. If I let you go, will you behave?”

 

“I’d like to remind you who threw who down and started kissing him senseless. I can keep my hands to myself. I’ve got self control. Heaps and heaps of self control.” Why did Steve somehow doubt that when Tony Stark had always been known for his lack of control? It would have been more convincing if Tony didn’t say the word self-control like it was a sex act, but none of this could be done without trust involved.

 

Steve released him and sat up to give Tony a little room. Tony looked out the window to see the skyline like he did all those nights ago. Like he’d done several times since. It didn’t last long before his eyes were back to Steve’s. Tony let his eyes travel across Steve’s face, hair, and chest. 

 

Tony smirked. That should have been warning enough. “You look good disheveled Steve. You should see the ‘fuck-me’ eyes you’re giving me right now. I should have come here prepped so you could you just push right–”

 

Steve growled and pressed his mouth against Tony’s just to shut him up. The wandering hands was an added bonus. 

 

“See Cap, you have no self control,” Tony managed when they broke apart this time. “Lecturing me–”

 

Steve groaned again. He tugged his hair and tried his best not to look Tony directly in his eye. “Next time you agree to control yourself, remind me that hands to myself means nothing when you talk like that.” 

 

Tony threw back his head and laughed. “Okay, really let’s talk. What should we talk about?”

 

“Safety precautions.” Tony waggled his brows, but Steve had done research regarding all of this, in the case that his fantasies weren’t as far-fetched as he believed and Tony may actually be attracted to him too. “Do you know about the uh stoplight color system?”

 

Tony nodded and with more seriousness, “You’ll say color. I’ll answer with one. Green for go. Yellow, ‘slow down.’ Red for stop.”

 

“We can, uh, do that for check ins,” he agreed, blushing despite himself. “And a safe word.”

 

“Sure, what safeword?” Tony peered at him curiously. He’d propped himself up to his elbows. 

 

Steve actually hadn’t thought that one out. “Iron?”

 

“But then how am I supposed to say things like you’re so big and hard as iron,” Tony deadpanned.

 

Steve sputtered out laughter, which had probably been Tony’s intention. “I thought the saying was ‘steel.’”

 

“A lot of steel’s makeup is iron alloys Steve. I guess steel is the stronger metal, so that might be more apt.” Steve shook his head.

 

“How about ‘skyline?’” 

 

“I’m relatively certain I can keep skyline’s out of any dirty talk.” 

 

“Okay, good,” Steve muttered distractedly while Tony hiked his shirt up, slowly tracing his hands over his own skin. “I’m-”

 

“You mentioned punishment,” Tony interjected, throwing Steve a lopsided grin. “Let me know what you meant by that to make sure we’re both comfortable with it. Restraining me with -- rope I’m guessing? That sounds fine to me, but if we are doing anything involving suspension we’ll have to have a longer discussion.”

 

Steve tried to swallow past the images that evoked. “Would spanking be okay? No suspensions. At least not this time.”

 

“Certain there will be a next time?”

 

Steve didn’t hesitate. “Absolutely.” 

 

Tony’s hand climbed higher, circling around a dark nipple idly. Steve could barely keep himself together. “Spanking is fine. Ordering me around is fine too, I’ll let you know if you want me to do anything I don’t like. I doubt it, but I’d let you know if it happened. Unless you have anything else planned I think we’ve covered our bases.”

 

Steve nodded. “I agree.” Steve pushed himself up and away from the bed, landing on his feet easily. “Take off your clothes,” Steve ordered. He walked over to his closet before Tony could make much of a protest and pulled out a medium length of rope, it’s colors a few shades deeper than the suit Tony flew the skies in. 

 

“The video made an impression huh?” Tony asked and Steve couldn’t remember anyone he’d slept with creating an atmosphere where yeah, he wanted to rip their clothes off but also laugh and grin at their shared jokes. It was different, but in a good way. 

 

“You could say that.” Steve took in a shirtless and pantless Tony who was finishing off by kicking away his boxers. The lean muscles under his glistening skin begged to be touched. One day, another time, Steve would lick every inch of him, take him apart piece by piece. But now, he barely had the patience for what was coming.

 

“I hoped it would.”

 

Steve snorted. “I knew it,” he said, shaking his head. Somehow Tony had known what his reaction to that little film before he’d even known it. He couldn’t be too mad at this point, not with Tony sitting on his bed with an unflagging erection. He took a deep breath. “Lay down. Arms above your head  Stark.”

 

Tony obliged, slowly. He raised his arms above his head as if he was languidly stretching. There was no shame as he put every part of his body on display. Steve was shameless himself as he memorized the sight in front of him. Tony opened his mouth. “Don’t talk.” Not because Steve didn’t love the variety of things that spewed out of his mouth, but one more dirty phrase and he’d forget about everything he told Tony he was going to do. 

 

Tony closed his mouth with a snap of teeth. When Tony wanted, his eyes were more than expressive enough to clearly articulate every thought that flitted through them. Steve could almost hear the words the went along with that gaze. 

 

He took his time. He unraveled the rope, dragged it across Tony’s wrists, a light back and forth gesture that raised goosebumps on Tony’s skin. He made sure the bright red texture would feel like a caress when he wound it around Tony, firmly securing his hands before creating a new tie to anchor him to the bed frame. 

 

“Move your fingers,” Steve said, checking that the blood flow wasn’t restricted. He tugged at the restraint to make sure that Tony wasn’t going anywhere. Steve traced his finger down one of Tony’s extended arm. He could feel how Tony’s frame trembled lightly in anticipation. “Not too tight?” 

 

Tony smiled, but didn’t say anything.

 

“You can answer,” Steve said pulling away from Tony to rifle through his bedside table. He brought out lube and a condom, tossed them on the bed.

 

“No, not too tight,” Tony breathed out. Steve could see the temptation to say more, but Tony clamped his mouth shut. Maybe it would be harder to get Tony to break than he’d first thought. 

 

“Good.” Steve curled his hands tightly around Tony’s hair to hold him still while he more thoroughly exploit his mouth and inability to move away, didn’t stop until they were both completely out of breath. Steve ran his hand up from Tony’s define abdomen to his chest, he circled his finger around a nipple, just as Tony had done earlier.

 

“You’ve had a lot of fun this month. Making me frustrated. Winding me up,” Steve mused, harshly tugging at Tony’s nipple. Tony strained against his bonds as he cried out. “I’m going to have just as much fun now.” Steve laved his tongue over the reddening skin. “I’m going to drive you out of your mind.”

 

Steve had always been a man of his word.

 

He started at Tony’s neck, working his way down. He traced over the skin lightly with his tongue before he dug his teeth in, enjoying Tony’s groans whenever he did so. Steve wanted to see red on his skin, as close to a blush as a man like Tony could get. Tony watched him, eyes glittering. Every brush of his skin pushed Steve forward towards the moment where everything stopped. 

 

Steve paid no attention to Tony’s cock that was pressed up against his abdomen, rather skipping over it to bite into the tender skin along his thigh. Steve hadn’t bothered to tie Tony’s legs to either posts. In retrospect, perhaps it was a mistake from the way Tony was slowly opening his legs. Any blood left in Steve’s head went rushing south. 

 

Steve took a steadying breath, and he blocked out the way Tony’s lidded eyes that traced over every movement with a hint of promise, how he held his mouth open just enough so that Steve could see his tongue sliding against his inner lip. Even with his hands tied, there was something masterful about how obscenely Tony was willing to put himself on display.

 

Steve slicked up his fingers and drew out every damn second. He traced Tony’s opening until Tony was trying to push down on him to get Steve’s finger inside. Steve took pity, pushing the digit in slowly. He moved it in and out at a leisurely pace, enjoying the way Tony’s hole clenched around him. He didn’t add another finger until the only thing he could hear in the room was Tony’s broken moans. Steve added more lube as he pushed the second finger in, twisting and scissoring as he went to make room for a third. A fourth, until Tony was writhing on his fingertips, body begging for more in a way that his mouth couldn’t.

 

Tony could only stay silent for so long. “Are you going to use your fingers all night or actually fuck me Cap?” Tony barely managed the sentence, sweat dripping down his face, His length twitching against his abdomen. 

 

Steve beat down a smile and tried to put on a more intimidating expression. “What did I say about talking?” He flipped Tony over so his arms crossed, and he pushed him up to his knees. Steve ran a hand over his ass, digging in the tip of his fingers. 

 

“You don’t know how to listen, do you?” Steve asked, more to himself. He’d never been more glad that Tony didn’t. He raised his hand off and brought it down with a resounding smack. Tony jolted forward, moaning loudly. “Color,” Steve panted, well aware that he was at the end of his control.

 

“Green,” Tony groaned. “Definitely green.”

 

Steve brought his hand down on each of Tony’s cheeks until they were a bright, startling red. He smacked his ass until his hands stung from the impact, until Tony was wheezing out his breaths, fingers trying to gain contact with something, anything. Steve tore open the condom packet, slicked his length up. 

 

He’d had enough teasing, and he sunk his cock right into Tony’s welcoming heat. He groaned loudly until he was completely seated in Tony’s ass. His fingers harshly gripped Tony’s waist to hold him steady. “You can talk,” Steve said roughly because they were at a point where he didn’t mind being pushed with whatever clever thing Tony had to say.

 

“Ah fuck. Fuck. Oh god.” That worked too.

 

Steve pulled out and pressed back in, making sure to have contact with the parts of Tony’s skin he had slapped into a painful brightness. Tony yelped before breaking into a jumble of words that didn’t make sense. Steve used one hand to push down on Tony’s shoulders and the other to steady himself as he fucked into him harder. 

 

Steve let go of any concept of mercy. He pushed himself harder and faster, clinging to the sensation of sliding in and out of Tony. Tony’s words had broken down into pleading for more. Steve gave him more, pounding into his hole. He enjoyed how Tony had no choice but to take each thrust. Steve finally wrapped one hand around Tony’s length. He gave it one stroke before Tony went off, yelling Steve’s name. He thrusted wantonly into Steve’s hand while his ass pulled in Steve’s cock even more. 

 

Steve’s moaned while Tony coated his hand in come. Tony’s legs buckled under him as he shuddered from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Steve didn’t stop thrusting, only held Tony up and picked up speed. It was Tony’s pliant body, letting him do whatever he wanted while whimpering underneath him that did Steve in. Steve thrust in deep and held Tony to him as he emptied his load with a loud moan. 

 

Steve had his eyes closed trying to catch his breath before pulling out of Tony. Tony was moaning almost listlessly into the mattress. Afraid he’d gone a step too far, Steve hurriedly untied Tony’s wrists before flipping him back over. All worries were appeased when he saw Tony’s slow lazy smirk. 

 

“You’re right. We’re definitely doing that again.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes, laughing. He pulled and tied off the condom and threw it into the trash. “Let me get you a washcloth to help clean up,” Steve muttered, taking in Tony’s wild hair, swollen lips, angry red wrists, and come-slick abdomen. It would be a shame to clean up any aspect of him at this point. 

 

“Wait a minute Captain,” Tony said tugging at Steve’s arm until he laid down next to him. “Stay with me for a bit.” He snuggled closer into Steve’s chest. 

 

As usual, Steve didn’t know what any of this meant, but he was more than happy to.

 

**Day 31**

 

It was late into the evening when the rest of the team had finished settling in and everyone had gathered into the common area. Moving day was exhausting and no one wanted to move from their spot on the couch. Steve and Tony took up the farthest end, having helped everyone bring their boxes in and unpack.

 

Steve and Tony may have been a little extra exhausted because they spent most of last night having sex, waking up to exchange blow jobs and sneaking in any contact they could between unpacking with the hope of not being caught. Perhaps Tony had been on the right track for implying sex was a more entertaining form of exercise. Steve was willing to keep testing out that theory until they were both certain it was true.

 

“How was the few weeks alone, you two? I’m surprised the building is standing,” Bruce questioned, breaking the silence. It was the question everyone was interested in after all. How did the two who didn’t get along at all, survive each other for weeks on end with no outside intervention?

 

“We worked things out,” Steve said at the same time Tony announced, “We had sex.” Steve shot Tony an embarrassed look while Tony shrugged back and smiled cheekily. 

 

“You owe me twenty bucks Clint.”

 

Clint groaned. “You two were supposed to kill each other. Not get it on,” he grumbled while he pulled out bills and passed them to Nat. 

 

During the exchange, Steve leant into Tony as discreetly as he could to whisper, “If you think there won’t be payback for that, you’re wrong.”

 

Tony only grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
